


关于和爱人的实践

by Suran369



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 01:30:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17336120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suran369/pseuds/Suran369
Summary: 总之就是没头没尾的一次小甜饼拍。人设我很喜欢，所以也许以后会写完整，也许不会（。





	关于和爱人的实践

“小朋友，你觉得这样就可以了吗？”沈榆抱着手倚在门框上，似乎还带着点笑意，看着他不疾不徐地说道。

林佑白僵硬地撑在桌边，面无表情，这次没再反驳关于小朋友的称呼。明明是自己求来的，但真到了这时候，之前的大无畏精神全消失得一干二净，从进门开始就一句话也不说，恨不得就地装死。

“裤子。”简洁明了的指令，沈榆也不着急，饶有兴致地欣赏着林佑白变得复杂的表情。

林佑白内心：你为什么这么熟练啊？！

说实话，知道爱人这一癖好的时候沈榆并不怎么意外。虽然林佑白平时看起来一脸高冷表现得无欲无求，但是作为亲密相处的爱人，沈榆自然能感觉到一些他自己也许都不曾发觉的小习惯，还有敏感点。

沈榆是讨厌暴力的人，但如果是在情趣范围内，那就另说了。更何况，他现在发现，也许这样可以看到林佑白更多不为人知的一面。

如果这是他需要的，那么为什么不呢？沈榆这么想着，顺理成章地接受了这一设定，并且凭着自己一贯的恶趣味和谦虚好学的精神找了不少资料，做足了准备。

还没开始，林佑白就被盯得双颊略微泛红，默默在心底唾弃了一下自己，咬咬牙把外裤一脱，撑住桌子，几乎快把头埋到胸前。

看够了他的反应，沈榆终于走进来，把林佑白带到书房的沙发边上，自己坐到中间，示意林佑白趴上来。

林佑白有些慌乱地看着沈榆，臊得说话都没了底气：“在…在书桌上就可以了。”

“书桌太凉了。”没给林佑白拒绝的机会，沈榆稍一用力，就把林佑白拉过来按在了腿上，再抱着对方挪了挪位置，上身趴到沙发上，臀部正好翘在右侧。

林佑白觉得自己快烧起来了，虽然两人更亲密的事也做过，但像这样羞耻而无助地伏在对方腿上，将自己隐秘的爱好袒露无疑，还是让林佑白感到不知所措。

“没事，又不是没见过，别紧张。”也不急着把剩下的一层布去了，沈榆把左手放在林佑白绷紧的背上，轻声安抚。

林佑白干脆把脸往胳膊里一埋，有些自暴自弃，闷闷地说：“你怎么比我还熟练，你到底是不是第一次实践？”

沈榆有些好笑，手从背部抚到臀部，隔着一层布轻揉着，“我当然是第一次，你难道不是吗？”

臀部的触感让林佑白微微一颤，也不说话，死命把头往深里埋。

沈榆手上加了点力度揉弄着，继续逗他：“别闷着自己。你还没回答我呢，你是第一次找人实践吗，嗯？”

“……除了你我还能找谁。”

反正对方是沈榆。这么想着，林佑白总算不再别扭，把头向里侧一偏，放弃了微微的抵抗。

感受到伏在自己腿上的人逐渐放松，沈榆也不再废话，抬手快速地在右臀落下一掌。

“嗯…”力道不算太大，林佑白显然是有些猝不及防，轻哼出声。

紧接着又是一掌落在左臀，这次林佑白没再坑声。前面调戏人的时候很是得心应手的沈榆，真到了第一次动手的时候，也还是难免有些虚，只能一边留心观察着林佑白的反应，一边调整着力度和节奏。

手掌保持着不快不慢的节奏持续落在臀上，沈榆逐渐加大力度，十几掌后感受到手下的人微微瑟缩，停下手来一边揉着微微发热的臀肉一边问道：“这样可以吗？”

“嗯……别停。”林佑白用几不可闻的声音回答道。

“啪！”  
“这么喜欢？”确定林佑白能承受之后，沈榆恶劣的本质开始暴露出来，一边在中间落下更重的一掌，一边出言调戏道。

一句话就让林佑白脸上刚褪下去的热度又烧了起来，他觉得对方就是故意的。

臀部从一开始微麻的感觉到现在痛感逐渐明显，沈榆的巴掌也不再有规律可寻。林佑白抿住嘴不想发出声音，可沈榆却不想这么放过他。

“啪！”“唔…”  
更重的一掌落在右边，沈榆靠近林佑白轻声逼问道：“嗯？回答呢？你喜欢吗？”

林佑白再次把脸埋到胳膊里，沈榆看着他有些孩子气的举动不禁失笑，继续朝右臀下手。

林佑白明知对方就是想欺负他，却也毫无办法，只埋头装鸵鸟。可是右臀的痛感却越发清晰，而左臀备受冷落，酥痒难耐。

“沈榆……”林佑白终于忍不住开口，不自觉地拖长尾音，带上了撒娇的语气。

“怎么了？”沈榆明知故问。

“左边……”林佑白几乎用上了哀求的语气。

难得一次看到林佑白可怜兮兮的样子，沈榆心里早就软成一片，几乎忍不住想抱起来哄一哄，却又恶劣地想再欺负得狠一点。

“你还没回答我的问题呢。”沈榆停下拍打，开始揉捏右边已经明显比另一侧发烫的软肉。

林佑白有些痛苦的闭了闭眼，心道自己果然没看错这家伙抖s的本质。

见林佑白不做声，沈榆又继续朝右臀落下一掌。

“嗯……”被揉捏后的臀肉似乎格外敏感，林佑白忍不住哼出声来。又一掌接着落在右侧，林佑白终于受不住，带着一点颤音回道:“喜…喜欢……”

“嗯？喜欢什么？”明知对方脸皮薄，沈榆还是没忍住继续调戏道。

“沈榆！”林佑白抬起头来，几乎要带上哭腔的声音让沈榆彻底心软了，知道自己有些过分，连忙停下来哄一哄。

“好了好了，”沈榆把左手放到林佑白头发上顺毛，“我知道了，乖。”

把下巴埋回胳膊里，只把眼睛露在外面，林佑白一边和沈榆置气一边平复呼吸。沈榆安抚好了林佑白，犹豫了一下，伸手褪下了最后一层布料。

林佑白一惊，下意识地夹了夹腿，想向后伸手阻拦，却被半路抓住手腕按在背上。林佑白倒也不再挣扎，任由内裤被沈榆褪至膝盖。

最后的遮羞布一去，林佑白身下的东西暴露出来，紧挨着沈榆的大腿，只隔着一层家居裤。感受到小家伙的兴奋，林佑白有些欲盖弥彰地合拢腿，沈榆暗自好笑，也不戳破。

“我继续了？”接着就在被冷落许久的左臀落下一掌。

“啪！”没有了最后一层布，手掌直接与皮肤接触的声音格外清脆，耻度再被加大，林佑白不自觉地又绷紧了身子。

“啪！”“唔啊…”  
接连几下打在左侧之后，右臀突然一痛，本就已经红肿的右臀在休息之后更加脆弱，林佑白不禁痛呼出声。

“啪！”“放松。”又是一下落在右边。

巴掌开始不间断的落下，大部分落在左侧，偶尔会突然转向右臀，惹的林佑白轻声痛呼。直到两边几乎一样红肿，身后的责打却也没有要停止的意思，而是又变得杂乱无章起来，林佑白开始控制不住地微微挣扎，不知什么时候内裤也落到了地上。林佑白扭着腰想要躲开身后不停落下的手掌，却又被死死按住无处可逃。

“呜…沈榆…疼……”终于忍不住开口求饶，林佑白才发现自己的声音已经带上了哭腔。

“受不了了？”沈榆不为所动，按住想要起身的林佑白，继续一下接一下的责打。

“啊…唔……疼……停一下，你停一下。”一旦开始撒娇，就再也忍不住了，林佑白没来由地觉得委屈，甚至快哭出声来。

最后落下几掌，沈榆终于收了手，把小孩儿抱起来跨坐在自己腿上。察觉到自己刚才的失态，林佑白双手搂住沈榆的肩膀，红着脸埋进对方的颈侧。

太丢人了。林佑白想着。毕竟是第一次实践，他本以为至少在用手的时候，自己还能维持住形象，却不想直接被打到开始求饶。

真的很疼，但是……林佑白瞟了眼一旁桌上的戒尺。缓过劲来之后，林佑白又开始有些不安分的想法。

沈榆抱着当了一整天鸵鸟的林佑白，觉得有些找到了这个游戏的乐趣。

林佑白在外向来固执且要强，为了自立而拼命努力，即使是对他也很少撒娇示弱，从不无理取闹。向自己示好的方式也笨拙而含蓄，有时候明明受了委屈，但凡他觉得这样对沈榆有好处，就什么都不肯说。沈榆不好逼迫他，只好把他当小孩子照顾。

看着现在挂在自己身上的林佑白，沈榆想：大概这就是自家小朋友表达依赖的一种方式吧。

“还要继续吗？”想归想，爱人就这么赤裸着下身坐在自己腿上，沈榆早就有些心猿意马了。原本放在背上的左手逐渐下滑，手指探进臀缝中，在不知何时变得有些湿润的穴口按压着。右手探进本就张开的两股之间，握住一直很精神的小东西，拇指在前端摩挲着。

好容易平复下来的林佑白又被沈榆的动作弄得浑身一软，刚打算直起来的的身子又趴了回去。泄愤般地在沈榆的颈侧咬了一口，又被身下突然用力的手搞得浑身一颤失了力度。最后只好安分的趴在对方肩上，在耳边小声说：“…戒尺。”

沈榆苦笑，狠狠揉了一把手下的臀肉，说：“自己定一个数，打完为止。”

“五十？”戒尺是自己从家里翻出来的一把轻薄的竹尺，不过两指宽，林佑白心里算计着，觉得自己应该能承受，打定主意这次不能跪。

沈榆把林佑白放下来，拿过戒尺掂量了一下。

“好，记得安全词。”先前自己在自己腿上试过力道，还算好控制，也就认可了这个数字。

这次不等沈榆发话，林佑白就主动趴回了沈榆腿上，沈榆看着莫名乖顺的小孩，又起了坏心思。用戒尺轻轻敲了敲林佑白大腿内侧，说：“腿分开。”

林佑白被这一指令刺激得一个激灵，慢吞吞地移动着大腿，分开了一小条缝。沈榆于是动手将他的腿分开，自己的右腿从中间穿过，林佑白夹了夹腿试图并拢，却被一掌拍在大腿内侧。

“别乱动。”沈榆故意压着声音说道。

“呜……”林佑白发出意味不明的一声呜咽，总之是放弃了挣扎。

冰凉的戒尺在红肿的臀上摩挲着，时不时划过臀缝，臀肉不自觉地收紧又放松，然后戒尺离开片刻，紧接着接连两下责打就落了下来。

“啪啪！”“啊……”第一二下林佑白就痛呼出声，眼眶开始泛红，戒尺不算长，但也足够一次照顾到两侧臀部，连着两下落在同一位置，林佑白只觉得所有的注意力都集中到了身后那一条印子上。

完了。才刚开始，林佑白就觉得自己熬不过去了。

只稍停了几秒，沈榆继续往下挥着戒尺，八下过去，整个屁股都照顾了一遍。

“啊！呜……”林佑白还能克制住不拼命挣扎，但眼泪开始不受控制地掉出来。

“还有四十下。”沈榆按住林佑白，戒尺在臀部安抚地摩挲片刻，接着又是十戒尺抽下去。

“啊啊……疼，沈…呜…沈榆…轻一点，轻一点好不好……呜…”  
等三十下打完，林佑白基本放弃了思考，身后一整片都疼得仿佛褪了层皮，先前的决心和矜持都扔了个干净，开始胡乱求饶。

沈榆暂停下来给哽咽的小孩顺顺气，“还有二十下，要用安全词吗？”

林佑白只低头抽泣，不说话。沈榆无奈，有些无从下手，戒尺在臀上滑动几下，最后把分开的腿并拢，朝臀腿相接的地方抽下去。

“呜……啊啊…沈榆…沈榆……”  
林佑白也不知道最后的疼痛有什么区别，他只觉得从屁股到大腿都火辣辣地疼，直到最后二十下结束了还在不停掉着眼泪。

沈榆把戒尺往旁边一扔，连忙把小朋友抱起来顺气。

“好了好了，佑白乖，没事了。”林佑白再次整个人趴在沈榆身上，把眼泪都蹭饭沈榆的衣服上。沈榆一手搂住林佑白的腰，一手摸着林佑白的头发，恍惚间真的有了在哄孩子的感觉。

很快林佑白就冷静下来，又进入了非常要脸的状态。对于自己跪得如此迅速干脆还哭得和小孩子一样只觉得不堪回首，沉默着任由沈榆把自己抱回卧室。

沈榆离开了一会，带着一杯水和一瓶药回来。

“喝点水，待会我给你上药。”

林佑白接过水润了润喉咙，放到一旁，拉住准备给他上药的沈榆，“等一下。”

“怎么了？哪里不舒服吗？”沈榆转过身，蹲下来看着他。

经过今天一番折腾，林佑白算是放弃了矜持，一手撑起上身凑过去，一手开始解沈榆上衣的扣子，同时亲上沈榆的嘴唇，

“……等一下，等结束了再上药。”林佑白含糊地说道。

“你确定你可以？”沈榆盯着林佑白，声音变得低沉。

“你不行吗？”瞟了一眼沈榆的下身，伤还没好就忘了疼的林佑白开始挑火。

至于后果，无非是再一次哭着求饶而已。

**Author's Note:**

> 拉灯了，写不动了，太破廉耻了/////


End file.
